Is it Illusion or Fake?
by MiseryMystery
Summary: Well, this "My" next Generation of Of the Anime Called "Another". Well, the characters of the stories aren't the characters from the Original Anime. The plot is kinda twisty and some are base on my "imagination zone".
1. Chapter 1: Knowing one Another

**Is it Illusion or Fake?**

Prologue:

Noises from an anonymous place from Yomiyama. A foreign face was covered with blood, Misery and Pain. These person is running away from a burned shrine. And its blood keeps bleeding and bleeding. Until it collapsed inside the Forest of Yomiyama.

"Many years ago, the class 9-3 of batch 1998 has been continuing by a Class curse."

"June 16, 2024"

*Yawn* "Is it already end of summer vacation?" Akuro Kishiban looked at the calendar at his bedroom. When Akuro looked at the Calendar, he goes to the Living room with his parents.

"Oh.. Hi my dear! Did you finish packing your things for tomorrow?" Mother of Akuro or Ai Kishiban was reading a book..

Akuro sat down on the sofa, reaching his drink on the table and tell to his mother that "Mom, what class am I been placed?!" after that, Akuro sips..

"If I remember dear.. You've been placed on Class 9-3" Akuro's mother answered Akuro's Question while she reads her cook books..

Akuro *spit take* "I'm placed over that classroom!" Akuro cleaned his drink's mess..

"Well we just have to pray so nothing might happens to this year.." Akuro's Mother was reading her cook books with a calm mind.

"By the way mother? Is that Class really been cursed?!" Akuro questioned while he drink another batch of drink.

"You know the story.. If I mention it, the curse will might start again like 26 years ago." Akuro's mother was calm as ever.

"I'm just asking mom!" Akuro ended up the topic.

Akuro looked calm when he drank his drink. While he was drinking, Akuro just stand up and open the Door. Walking inside the corridor, Akuro seemed relaxed that the scenery is beautiful. Akuro go downstairs and walk in the Kishiban Family garden. Akuro just sit in the Hill looking at the small pound and look over to the sky.

"What a great day isn't it?!" Akuro commented the day's look. Akuro continues drinking while he watch the scenery of their family garden. Akuro dropped his drink on the Ground while he sight something. Akuro saw the vision, where there is a huge forest around yomiyama shrine and he finally snapped. "what was that?" Akuro questioned. *Cellphone rings*

"Who is calling me at this kind of day?" Akuro picked up his phone; looking who is calling and he answer the called.

"Moshi-moshi! Asuka-kun!" Akuro greeted on the phone.

"Moshi moshi! Akuro-chan!" Asuka greeted Akuro on the phone.

"why did you call me? Asuka-kun" Akuro asked nicely to Asuka.

"Me and Yasamimi-chan invited you to look at this new student from our class?" Asuka asked Akuro on the phone.

"Why did you pick me? Asuka-kun?" Akuro asked Asuka.

"Well, Our classmate don't want us to get the rumors starts again." Asuka told Akuro on the Phone.

"What rumor?" Akuro questioned.

"The Yomiyama 9-3 class rumor!" Asuka answered Akuro's question.

"Ok, Ok, Where do we meet up? And What time?" Akuro asked some information on where they will go.

"Let's just go to this Yomiyama hospital.. Its kinda close to your house and even ours and Will be there at 4:45 PM!" Asuka answered Akuro on the phone.

"Ok then.. I'll be seeing you later.. Bye Asuka-kun!" Akuro greeted goodbye to Asuka.

"Bye, Bye! Akuro-chan!" Asuka said goodbye to Akuro. Akuro closed his Phone and give a sigh. *Cellphone rings*

"Another call?" Akuro opened his cellphone and he notice another call from Asuka.

"Moshi-Moshi! Asuka-kun!" Akuro said to Asuka on the phone.

"Moshi-moshi! Akuro-chan! I forgot! Please wear your school uniform!" Asuka forgot to tell to Akuro. What attire will he wear.

"Ahh, Why Asuka-kun?!" Akuro asked..

"Bye, Bye Akuro-chan! See ya later!" Asuka said to Akuro with a very happy mood.

"What the? Bye, Bye! Asuka-kun!" While Akuro said Asuka, Asuka ended up the call. Akuro put his phone back in his pocket.

"Everything has changed a little?!" Akuro stand up and go back to his house and spending time alone with his Parents.

[4:30PM!]

"I need to change my outfit…" Akuro goes back to his room, He looked around at the Closet. "School uniform, School uniform" Akuro keep mentioning school uniform. "Ah, There is my School uniform!" Akuro said to himself. After he found his Uniform, he put it on.

*Cellphone rings* "Who is calling me at this kind of time?!" He looked. "Its Asuka" Akuro pressed the activation to hear Asuka out in a loud speaker.

"What is Asuka-kun!" Akuro asked Asuka in a form of question.

"Moshi-moshi Akuro-chan! Minor corrections! Wear Civilians clothes." Asuka said to Akuro in a nervous state.

"Ehhhh!? I've already change my outfit?!" Akuro looked kind than being Angry.

"Sorry Akuro-chan! They don't want there uniform getting dirty." Asuka said another fact to Akuro.

"Ok, Ok! I'll be there in a moment!" Akuro closed his phone and changed again.

(Meanwhile)

"Sorry Akuro-chan! They don't want there uniform getting dirty." Asuka said another fact but in a nervous and in a blushing state.

"You know Asuka! I totally respect you! Can you please stop doing some uniform fetishes to Akuro." A friend of Asuka commented that words to Asuka.

"Ehh! Why did you jump at that conclusion.. Mika-chan" Asuka flinched what Mika said.

"Mostly! Every time you call a guy, you make them wear there school uniform." Mika was flashbacking when Mika and Asuka are on a group hangout with random guys in there uniform.

"Stop it! Stop daydreaming!" Asuka is swaying her hands rapidly to remove all this Daydreaming clouds.

"Geez! Why did you invite us for?" Two familiar faces said to those girls while they are going forward.

"Oh, Shouta-chan and Ryouta-chan! I thought you won't show up?!" Asuka questioned the two.

"Uhmmm…. Asuka? Whose these two?" Mika said to Asuka with a questioned mark face.

"Well, you were busy last 3 years you haven't met them.." Asuka raise her index finger showing that she knows the past 3 years are.

"So? Who are they?" Mika totally don't know the two of them.. While Shouta and Ryouta are walking to a close bench and they take a seat.

"Ok?! Introductions! The one with the lime-colored hair is Shouta Tanaka and the light Medium green! And they are called Tanaka Twins!" Asuka introduced Mika to the Twins.

"OK, Then?!" Mika's face looked satisfied by the answer. Somebody is walking upward from the Street stairs.

"Yasamimi-chan!" Asuka was relieved that Yasamimi appeared!

"Is everybody all here?! And sorry guys 'cause things got little ugly around town." Yasamimi close her eyes and smiled evilly.

"You're giving me scary chills! Yasamimi-chan! " Asuka has having a chills and also Asuka's Friend.

"No I'm not." Yasamimi replied to Asuka. Yasamimi go closer and closer to Asuka.

"You're totally creeping me out! Yasamimi-chan!" Asuka go backward slowly.

Yasamimi kept closer and closer to Asuka. Asuka looks like she's about to cry or faint. Yasamimi is totally scary when she is glaring people. "Just kidding Asuka!" Yasamimi goes back to her own self. Asuka's soul was going out from her mouth and her body falls down.

"Are we waiting for more people? " The twins added another topic while one of the twins is going to get a drink from a vending machine. "Shouta! What do you like to drink" Ryouta turn his head around to face Shouta.

"Chocolate milk please!" Shouta is reading this daily newspaper from other peoples mailbox.

"Ok!" Ryouta insert some coins for their Drinks.

"Well.. I call the other classmates. They say 'they don't want to go.' Well 3 people are the only people we are waiting for." Mika answered the twin's question. *Loud human voices* Ryouta goes back to Shouta and gave Shouta , the drink he wants.

"What is that noise?" Asuka goes back to her senses.

"Well, I know that voice coming from the bottom of the street stairs." Yasamimi pointed the streets stairs. Asuka saw some-kind of hand on the Street stairs. "EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" Asuka shout sacredly while pointing the hand. Mika goes to closer to the streets stair.

"Don't worry! Its just Aiko-chan and Hideaki-chan!" Mika looked and grabbed Aiko's hand. Asuka's soul is been escaped from her mouth.

"Ho- how! How! How! The- heck! You all climb here?! Its 350 stair thread! " Hideaki looked exhausted. While Aiko looked white and lifeless.

"Well! Look at there! What do you see!" Mika pointed something far. "There! I rode there! Inside the cable car!" Mika pointed that transportation.

"Ehhhh!" Aiko and Hideaki's soul is been lifted and also Asuka.

"Well! I walk the street stairs!" Yasamimi smiled evilly while her eyes are close. "Look at me! I didn't even break a sweat from climbing." Yasamimi grinned lighter.

"Are you crazy!" Mika screamed. While the twins are playing some hand games.

"Hey guys!" Akuro waved highly to all of them!

"Good! Everything set?!" Asuka looked excitingly to go to meet this person.

"Sorry I'm late!" Akuro finally arrive in the group. While The twins stand up and go to the group. And Aiko and Hideaki finally get back on there conscious.

"Ok! We need to climb up this mountain to reach our Destination!" Yasamimi pointed at the mountain.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Aiko and Hideaki screamed.

"Just kidding guys!" Yasamimi smiled normally and laugh normally. Aiko and Hideaki's soul was escape from there body.

"Bye! Bye Souls!" The twins happily said goodbye to those souls.

"Let's just go already! If we go there earlier the earlier we leave." Akuro said to all of his Classmate.

"I never knew you have that kind of spirit." Mika was surprise about that enthusiasm.

"Well, I need to be enthusiasm about this new classmate." Akuro replied and walk forward to there location.

"True" Hideaki side commented Akuro's Answer. While Hideaki put both his hands on his head.

"A little surprised about it! I'll try to get my cheerful personality." Asuka side commented and headed forward to Akuro.

"Let's go Shouta! I want to see this newbie!" Ryouta go behind Shouta and he pushes Shouta forward to let Shouta know that we are going. "Ok! Ok! Stop being so pushy!" Shouta replied.

"I'm dying to know this Classman!" Yasamimi goes as well from the group.

"Aren't you coming with us? Mika-chan?" Aiko questioned Mika. Aiko smiled happy and go back to the group.

"What is this positive traits there showing?" Mika questioned herself. *Somebody 's Stalking* "Oh well, its's normal to change! Hihi!" Mika smiled and Laugh happily and ran forward to the group and she's on the front of the group. *Somebody's stalking them*


	2. Chapter 2: Anonymous Fate

**Is it Illusion or Fake?**

"Is this the place? Asuka-kun?" Akuro questioned Akuro.

"Based on the address that I receive from Sensei.. This is the right hospital.. " Asuka pointed this location.

"Wait?! Is this-" Hideaki gave a little shock about what he sees and he suddenly stop. "I know this place?!" Aiko's Eyes got wider and wider from what she sees.

"Last 26 years?-" Aiko gulped. "-This is where Ms. Mizuno Sanae died?!-" The twins continue what Aiko's incomplete sentence. "-She died because of the Elevator, The cords from the Elevator snaps.-" Yasamimi answered the unfinished sentence. "-And the debris are founded under the Hospital.-"Mika joined and her eyes are getting wider and wider. "-Which is between the Boiler room and the morgue!" Akuro completed the Sentence.

"Me and Aiko do a little research about this place. We've search it on the morgue or less scary the Newspaper Office. The place looked so old back then. But now its brand new!" Asuka said smartly to the rest of there group.

[Meanwhile at the rooftop]

"Takumi Banshiki, Sir? You should go back to your bed. You aren't recover yet." The nurse said to this "Takumi guy person".

"Oh, sorry?! I just like how the sunset sets and the ravens and the crows are dancing in mid-air. And there feathers fall down in the ground nor the roof. " Takumi said an explanation to the nurse. Takumi looked down at the people below. Takumi smiled a bit and Takumi goes back to the room.

"Ms. Michibiri?!" Takumi is asking something from the nurse.

"What is Takumi-kun?" The nurse ask what Takumi will gonna ask.

"Let's not use the Elevator this time…" Takumi request a favor. While the Nurse is assisting him.

"Why not.." Ms. Michibiri asked.

"I don't want myself to get a shortcut going on my room.. So please do this for my all sake?" Takumi asked the Nurse with a little drop of tears falling down to his face.

"Aww! You're so adorable!" The nurse giggle from what she sees to Takumi.

"Thank you! Let's go downstairs? Shall we?" Takumi asked nicely while they are walking inside the door.

Inside of Takumi's Head. '_**Don't go to the Elevator! Avoid it! Use the Stairs! And use the intercom and avoid them from using it! **_' while he is thinking of that. "Ok! Thanks! Michibiri-sempai!" Takumi just act adorable so he won't let the Nurse use the Elevator.

"Huh?!" Asuka heard somebody from her Head.

"What is it?! Asuka-chan" Aiko questioned Asuka with a cute accent.

"I heard something." Asuka is covering her ears. Her eyes are shrinking and go back to the normal size.

"What did you hear Asuka-kun?" Hideaki ask a question to Asuka.

"Somebody's talking about. Avoid the Elevator! Use the stairs and use the intercom so no one uses it. " Asuka cover hear her ears.

"You're crazy!" Mika pop out a phrase.

"N-No! I won't lie!" Asuka said to all of her Classmate while she is Frightening." I know this voice somewhere along the lines.." Asuka still frightens from what's happening to her. Asuka suddenly sat down on the Hospital ground.

"What are you saying? That you have the power to use Telepathy? Or Claireaudience?"

"I don't know! I just receive it.. It's like a warning or something." Asuka still on her frightening mode.

"You need to rest!" Akuro gave a warming words to Asuka.

"Oh, Akuro-chan.." Asuka slowly mentioning Akuro's name. Asuka cried after that.

"I know what she's talking about!" Somebody came out from a bushes. And Said those words.

"Who you might be?" The twin asked this Mysterious and odd person who wears a mask while this person speaks.

"Don't ever ask what my name is!" This person's voice is like a girl. "You can call me?! Kisami.." Kisami told her fake name.

"Kisami-kun! Can you please explain what's happening to her?" Akuro asked Kisami, If Asuka is alright?

"Just do what she says.. You'll found out later…" Kisami said to Akuro while she turns around and starts to walk to the bushes.

"Wait is she a ninja? *Sweatdrop*" Mika asked around from her friends.

"You'll be unburying the truth someday." Kisami leave a quotation from them and Head off.

"Is that so? For the best, We must solve this without a cheat." Hideaki said a wise sentence to them.

"Yeah! Let's head off!" Yasamimi asked her group to go forward to the hospital.

"You're gonna be alright! Asuka-kun" Akuro put his hand to Asuka, If asuka will grab Akuro's hand.

"Thank's for the support! Akuro-chan *Blushes*" Asuka said a warming sentence to Akuro.

[Meanwhile at the Stairs]

"Ms. Michibiri-sempai!" Takumi said The nurse's name. While they are walking in the stairs.

"What is it. Takumi-chan!" Ms. Michibiri asked.

"Can you use the intercom?" Takumi said to the nurse.

"Well, Yeah! Your family hire me to do what you need or wanted it. What' you want me to intercom for? " Ms. Michibiri said to Takumi. While Ms. Michibiri is assisting Takumi.

"Please intercom this! _Please don't use the Elevator. The Elevator cord will snap_." Takumi said what he needs.

"What?! The elevator Cord will snap?" Ms. Michibiri left a shock.

"Yeah.. In 10 mins. The cord will snap." Takumi explain what's going to happen.

"Ok, Ok! We need to put you in your room first and I'll use the Intercom, Then Later, Explain." Ms. Michibiri explains what the Ms. Michibiri wants to know.

"Ok then… You should go now! I'll be fine." Takumi smiled meaning he'll be ok on his own.

"Ok, I'll be right back in your room! Thanks for your help!" Ms. Michibiri walked fast and carefully in the stairs and Takumi will walk normally.

"You're welcome!" Takumi said that to the Nurse.

[Meanwhile at the 1st Floor]

"Here it is! The stairs!-" Asuka finally found the stairs. "WAIT! I'm gonna buy some flowers!" Aiko gave the money on an old sweet lady. "Here you go." Aiko grab on the flowers from the old lady. "Thank you dear!" The old lady response. "Thanks! Happy day!" Aiko greeted the old lady. "Happy day as well!" The old lady waves her hand.

"Let's go!" Hideaki rashly said this last part.

"Excuse me! And Don't run!" Ms. Michibiri finally made up on the 1st floor.

"ok!" Everybody response while they walk a little faster from the stairs.

"What room is he in?" Yasamimi asked a question.

"He's on the 9-9 room!" Asuka said to Yasamimi.

"Way all up there!" Hideaki said to his friend.

"Well, We can't use the elevator!" The twins response while they climb.

"Stop talking and keep moving." Mika said this words while they are climbing.

"Where at the 2nd floor!" Asuka was happy that they made up the floor.

"*Sound of a Xylophone*Attention to all people. Attention to all people. Please don't use the elevator. Please don't use the elevator. Thank you! *Sound of the Xylophone*" The intercom speaks, the voice is Ms. Michibiri. At the Hospital where all people is complaining.

"Huh?! She knows that, don't use the elevator!" Akuro respond.

"Told ya!" Asuka suddenly said that phrase and she was totally shock, that it's true.

"Yeah, yeah! What's up with this stairs! Is this Hospital for Giraffe?" Hideaki complains.

[At the nurses office]

"Thank you! For making me use the intercom." The nurse thanked the Nurses office staff.

"Ok?" The Staff of the nurses office. Didn't know what Ms. Michibiri is saying. Looks like The staff is using her headset.

"Ok! 9th floor! Don't fail me!" While she mention '_me'_. She goes back to Takumi's room.. A huge noise from the elevator in the 2nd Basement. She looked and she notice that the Elevator has fallen down. She looked inside. Nobody's inside. "Luckily nobody used it." Ms. Michibiri said to herself.

[Back on Asuka's Situation]

"Where at the 9th floor!" Akuro was glad that they are at the destination floor.

"What happen to you two? Aiko-chan and Hideaki-chan!" Mika looked at them. They look extremely exhausted.

"You all so restless!"Hideaki screamed with the feeling of Pain. While Aiko looked lifeless and her spirit is about to float.

"I don't know?! Look at me; I didn't even break a sweat?" Yasamimi laughed with joy and pride.

"You're a monster! Yasamimi-kun!" Hideaki said that outloud.

"Yeah, I'm a monster! Prepare to be eaten." Yasamimi's face is turning to be a little scary every second. Yasamimi starts using her heels. And Yasamimi step at Hideaki's back. "Yum, Yum!" Yasamimimi Smiled evilly.

"TOTAL! SCCCCARRRRYY!" Hideaki fainted and his soul looks floating in mid-air.

"Just joking.. Hahaha!" Yasamimi goes back to her brightful personality and Yasamimi laughed.

"Well, We finally made to the 9th floor!" Aiko looks a little exhausted. But she recovers her strength. And the flowers are still blooming.

"Should we go now?" Shouta questioned while Ryouta and Shouta are Back to back standing." We don't want to end our visiting hours, should we?" Ryouta said wisely while they are Back to back standing.

"Let's hurry up and go to the new classmate of ours!" Asuka looked happy while she hurried up at the door of the room.

"Yeah! Let's go Asuka-kun!" Akuro goes forward to Asuka.

"Let's go guys!" Mika said to the people who are exhausted.

"Yeah! I heard ya!" Hideaki stands up and goes.

"I'm coming there!" Aiko goes arranging the flowers. And go forward.

"Let's go! Shouta!" Ryouta starts pushing Shouta , Meaning it's time to go.

"Oh, Who might be this new student?" Yasamimi goes happily to the Front room door.

*knocking* Asuka start knocking the door.

"Who is it?" Takumi's voice can hear from the outside.


	3. 3rd: Chapter: Unmask every Character

**Is it Illusion or Fake?**

"We're coming inside!" Asuka said kindly while she holds the doorknob.

"Go ahead!" Takumi said Nicely to whoever is outside the room. 8 people go inside the room.

"Hello," Takumi greeted them with a small wave. "Hajimemashite." Takumi said to the people.

"Nice to meet you as well, Takumi-chan!" Asuka said energetic to Takumi. While the rest, don't know what to do.

"What do you want from me? Asuka-chan?" Takumi said to Asuka with a happy smile.

"We are from Yomiyama Kita Chūgakkō (Yomiyama north middle school)." Asuka give the details where Asuka and the others are studying.

"Oh, It's where I will attend to." Takumi was a little surprise, that this people are at the same school he will attend.

"Yes, That's why where here! Let's start, You already know my name-" Asuka starts to introduce one another.

"-You're name is Asuka, Asuka Lamika!" Takumi guess the name of Asuka.

"Correct! Here is-" Asuka starts introducing the others.

"The one who is the blue hair is Akuro?" Takumi pointed Akuro.

"Right! my name is Akuro Kishiban."Akuro greeted Takumi.

" Yasamimi! The one who is the Dark red hair! " Takumi pointed Yasamimi.

"How do you know my name? I meant I am Yasamimi Kimayo. Please to meet you!" Yasamimi bow to Takumi.

"Hideaki! The blonde guy!" Takumi pointed Hideaki.

"Please to meet you! Takumi! My name is Hideaki Kazue" Give a handshake to Takumi. And Takumi handshake him.

"Aiko, the orange brown hair" Takumi pointed Aiko.

"It's nice to see you Takumi. My name Aiko Minari, Here is the Flowers there are all for you!" Aiko gave Takumi the Flowers.

"Thank you Aiko! I'll treasure it!" Takumi looked at the flower and reach a vase. But Aiko took it and put on a vace. "Thank you Aiko!" Takumi gave Aiko another gratitude.

"Mika the Aqua colored hair." Takumi pointed his words to Mika.

"Mika Asamune, I am glad to meet you!" Mika gave a small gift, a notebook.

"Thanks Mika! I'll treasure this!" Takumi said nicely and put on his lap.

"The Tanaka twins! Shouta and Ryouta! The lime colored hair is Shouta and The forest green hair is Ryouta." Takumi Pointed the twins.

"My name is Shouta Tanaka" Shouta introduce himself to Takumi "And I'm Ryouta Tanaka. Let's be friends!"Ryouta and Shouta wants Takumi to be friends.

"Ok! I'll treasure that mostly!" Takumi smiled.

"Thanks, Let our friendship shall not break." The Tanaka twins said a warm welcome to Takumi. Asuka looks disappointed.

"Wait?! Where's the other one?" Takumi questioned and he is searching inside the room.

"What do you mean other one?" Akuro said to Takumi in a form of a kind question.

"Uhmm.. Sorry! I thought there will be more!" Takumi said nicely to them. _Oh no, what happen to the other one? _Takumi thinked deeply but he show his face that he has no problems.

"Hahaha! Sorry! The others aren't joining." Akuro said nicely to Takumi.

"What's wrong? Asuka-chan? You seem disappointed lately?" Takumi noticed Asuka while Takumi and Akuro is Chatting. "Did I stole Akuro from you?" Takumi looked curious about Asuka. While Akuro looked weird what Takumi said.

"No I wasn't!" Asuka looked she's having an extremely deep problem.

"Did you hear voices a little while ago, Asuka-chan?" Takumi looked curious about what's happening to her.

Asuka's irises are shrinking and growing every second. "How do you knew that?" Asuka looked frighten from what she's hear about.

"Well, I totally see that you're covering your ears." Takumi said another fact to Asuka.

"Uhhmm… I didn't notice at all. Sorry for worry over a little thing." Asuka said to Takumi a non-true answer.

"Oh, ok?" Takumi looked down on his lap.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Aiko questioned Takumi.

"Yes, I'm excited to see our class and the other classes as well." Takumi smiled to everyone.

Everybody looked shocked from what they are hearing. After that a little silent starts.

"Is something wrong?!" Takumi looked a little down.

"No, It's definitely ok! Don't worry about it!" Yasamimi gave a puffing answer.

"Ok!" Takumi looks a little disappointed.

"Can you tell me?! What's you're Hobbies, Favorite color and Number?" Takumi said a wonderful game of knowing everybody.

"Ok!" Everybody shouted except Takumi.

"Le't start with Asuka-chan!" Takumi pointed Asuka.

"Well, my Hobbies are to talk with friends, my favorite color is cerise and my favorite number is 3." Asuka just followed the given question.

"Next will be Akuro-chan!" Takumi pointed Akuro.

"My hobbies is to watch or play games, my favorite color is turquoise and my favorite number is 1." Akuro followed the questions.

"Next will be! Yasamimi-chan!" Takumi pointed Yasamimi.

"My hobbies are to protect people and to write, my favorite color is scarlet and my favorite number is 19." Yasamimi followed the instructions correctly.

"Hideaki-chan! You're next!" Takumi pointed Hideaki.

"My Hobbies are to play and to play sports. My favorite color is Dandelion. And lastly my favorite is 31" Hideaki followed Takumi's little game.

"You'll be next! Aiko-chan!" Takumi applaused Aiko.

"Thanks! My hobbies are to read and to study. My favorite color is Peach! And my favorite number is 6." Aiko was glad to say her favorites.

"Mika-chan! You'll our next player!" Takumi cheered Mika.

"My Hobbies are to sing and to do chores, My favorite color is Teal, And lastly 14 is my favorite number." Mika told her parts to everbody.

"Last two! The Tanaka Twins! Shouta you go!" Takumi cheered highly to Shouta.

"My Hobbies to be my other twin brother, my favorite color is Olive and my Favorite number is 12"

"Great! Lastly! The othe twin! Of course Ryouta!" Takumi cheered highly to Ryouta.

"My hobbies is also the same with Shouta, always be my younger twin. My favorite color is viridian and lastly my favorite number is 21." Ryouta said his parts.

"Wonderful! Know I know you all better!" Takumi is happy to know this people.

"How about you? What's yours?" Akuro said nicely to Takumi.

"My hobbies are to Sing and to paint, my favorite color is Lavender, My favorite number is 4" Takumi was extremely happy to let his info be shown.

"Shi! (4 in Japanese and also called death)"Everybody shouted.

"Yeah! I know what you thinkin' but I'm not like that." Takumi looked a little unhappy.

While they were chatting. They took 2 hours of Takumi's time.

"Ok, we're going now!" Asuka pushed her friends on the door now.

"Ok, be safe! Don't run down the stairs ok!" Takumi starts waving his hands. And making them aware, so no one will get accidents.

"Ok! We'll be looking forward!" Asuka closed the door. While they are going to the stairs and goes back to there respective home.


End file.
